1. Technical Field
This application relates to insurance, and more particularly to customizing an insurance quote online.
2. Related Art
Insurance companies insure against risk in return for a premium. The companies may offer a limited number of policies that bind them to indemnify against specific losses. Many companies offer different types of coverage at different prices. These coverages are actuarially priced and these rates are typically filed with the Department of Insurance in a given state.
While some minimum insurance coverage amount may be required by state regulations, many users must choose from quotes that also include various coverages in various limits or amounts. These users, when utilizing a self-service channel, may find it difficult to build or modify the coverages to suit their individual needs.